Epic Cross over of gaming
by agentl3
Summary: Its just not A fnaf Crossover it has half life Gta 5 Left 4 dead Red Dead Redemption Battle field Assassins Creed Metal gear solid so here is the story the Robot wars has been going on for like 13 years now and the mercs and Hale and the Adminstrator are getting tired so they are getting 9 helping hands in this story to help them so they decide to kidnap people so ya here you go
1. The Introduction

I do not own any of these franchises i do not

At Mann co HQ

"These Mercenary's are doing terrible These robots keep on blowing up my crap I Need help to find a solution"Said saxton Hale In a fit of furry. Hale pressed the Intercom button "Helen I need you I need you to help me find a solution this mercenary Problem"Said saxton Into the intercom Helen Walked up the Stairs to Saxton Hales Office to speak to him. "Hale we cant do anything About it the Mercs are Tired there Old ... Maybe we can fine 9 New People to Help them Hale me and Mr Dell have been working on a teleportation device lets kidnap 9 people and Pay them with austrailum and There Freedom How About it all i need is your signature"Said the Administrator Taking out a piece of Paper and handing Hale a pen. "Hmm Alright Helen this better work or you well find your self without a job if this doesn't*Hale Signs Paper* Spend all the Money you want make sure this works alright Helen Now also where well my helicopter of Yetis Arrive i need to put a fist through there rip Cages"Said Hale. "At 9:00 Pm sir now i will be off"Said Helen Walking Off


	2. THE TRIP

The Administrator and Engineer were in a big room and the Engineer was sitting at a monitor typing into it

"Alright Mam its all finished it should pin point 9 people And teleport them to the base alright All we need to do is launch it*REEEEEEK Machine starts working and calculates and the Teleportation begins*Alright Now all we need to do is sit back and wait" Said the Engineer Sipping a beer in. Los Santos As Trevor walked outside of Michael's House he saw a green light absorb him "What the Hell Am I seeing things again Whoa HOLY AAAA" Said Trevor falling into the green mist and then going to black. In Freddy Fazbears Pizza Mike was absolutely Terrified he had on 29% left of his power and it was only 3 Am He checked Pirates cove and saw foxy was gone he saw Foxy running toward but being Absorbed by a mist and then he heard a Ho Ho ho next to him he look to his right and saw Freddy Coming in he But he got Absorbed by the green mist to He pulled up the camera and heard a Moaning sound he put the camera down an he saw Bonnie right in his face He screamed but Bonnie hugged him. In city 17 Gordon Freeman was going up to Breen's office but half way up he found him self only able to see green He passed out. John Marston Watched as he was out gunned by law men to save his family he pulled his gun take out 5 law In the process before he got shot to pieces he saw green around him and passed out. As Arno jump from roof top to roof top trying to avoid the Guards he was in mid air when he saw green and passed out I know its gets Old I know there seeing the same the thing stop complaining ok on with the story. Coach walked around waiting for zombies to approach with a grenade launcher in one hand and grenades in the other he saw a giant horde zombies approach he fired and fired and fired in till there was a click guts were all over the place he took out his shotgun and started blowing zombies away till another click he before he realizes he is out of ammo he could only see green and he passed out. As snake walked through the vents looking for his target he saw him he kicked the vent opened and shot him with his sniper rifle he then ran but he then saw green and then saw black and passed out. "oh crap"said the battle field medic. "Rookie come on i need a health pack these Russians got us pinned come on i need now"Said the Serg. the medic got out the med kit but when he opened it but he saw green and passed out. "Come on Rookie where did he go Oh Sh- *BANG* Alright comrades time to move Stupid Americans cant fight big mother Russian bear ALRIGHT MOVE"Said the Russian General. Back in the tf2 universe. "Alright Mam thats the last of them where should we put them"Said engineer looking down the people they teleported. "Put them in respawn when they wake up inform them about there little trip"said the Administrator with a grin


	3. Introduceing the new team

"Uggg where am I" Said Trevor as he put his hand on his head he couldn't get up he looked around and saw a animatronic on him he screamed "why is there a animatronic on me a fox is that a eye patch ok what the hell happened last night" Screamed Trevor. "Yarg matey you don't need to shout in old foxys ear do ye ... Wait this is not me cove where in the seven seas am I... oh sorry sir if I was crushing ye lungs" said foxy getting off Trevor "oh man oh where am I oh boy man my head hurts. said coach getting up. never had this much pain since the boomer bomb" said coach getting up and looking around "gentle men please explain the situation we are in because ive faced gangs ive seen some freaky stuff before but I have no idea where I am or who you people are" said john Marston. as everyone slowly woke up they started discussing and asking questions but then the administrator walked into the room. "Hello my name is the administrator You must be wondering why you are here well you see Mann co has been in a war with A company that's makes killer robots who want to destroy Mann co so We recruited 9 mercenary's who served blu and red but it has been going on or 13 years and our ani ageing devices are slowly dyeing out they are ageing there becoming weaker so me and Mr Dell made a Device tha could bring all 9 of you to our world if you try to leave through the portal it will shut down because we implanted small devices into each one of you and if you stop Gray Co you well be given Freedom and austrailum. Bring it in boys" Said the Administrator. As the mercenaries rolled in the big rock of austrailum everyone in the room just went silent but Trevor spoke first "what does this austrailum do?" asked Trevor "it makes you stronger faster better and makes you live longer" said the Administrator with a grin on her face everyone in the room started smiling thinking what they can do with that hunk of austrailum "so mercs take these men and robots to training

Authors note should i put all there training into 1 long chapter or make 9 small chapters your opinion


	4. TRAIN DAY Not a Jail break refernce

Authors Note im just gonna put all 9 training sessions in 1 long chapter

Soldier Training Ground 11:05 AM

"Maggot you well win and you well be strong you must destroy those robots Maggot so I set up moveable Robots to destroy Do I make my self clear" Shouted soldier at Trevor.

"I hear you Now show me these Danm robots so I can blow them up" Said Trevor smiling.

"Good I will be sitting here. You probably will do terrible and ...(BOOM BANG BOOM BANG POW BOOM) My god you did it you got a 100 Percent how. Never mind But you are worthy so welcome to red" Said soldier saluting Trevor

Sniper training Ground 12:00 PM

"Alright Mate You see those targets over there, blow the heads off to get points" said sniper to Snake

"I understand how to snipe you know" said snake getting down on the ground and shooting the targets heads off

"Good job mate" Said the sniper

Snake Smirked

Heavy training ground 12:10 PM

"Little robot bear man see big gun grab big gun and destroy targets"Said heavy

"Ok"said Freddy Fazbear

Freddy grabbed the mini gun and held it up he revved it up and fired hitting every target

"GOOD JOB!, Now lets conga" Said heavy braking out into the dance

At the scout training ground 12:45 PM

"alright Bucket of bolts lets do this, you see this this is a scatter gun you shoot it close up" Said scout handing the gun to foxy.

Foxy stumbled with the gun trying to use it, Scout face palm an handed Foxy a gun that was suppose to be used but was never ever produced only 1 was made the Scatter Musket foxy had easy time with it running decapitating card board cut outs with his hook and blowing them to pieces with the Musket.

scout smirked "alright fox boy Times up, you did good" Said scout writing some stuff down on a note pad

"Hay Scout What be that Contraption over Yander" said foxy pointing at a tank carrier

"Crap, Foxy come with me we must warn a team a wave is coming" Said scout Running with foxy behind him

At the pyro training ground 1:00 PM

Pyro was Mumbling

"MMMMM mMMMm MMMMM mTTHHHHH Wan Mmmmm Mmmaamma" said pyro pointing at he cut outs

Gordan freeman just looked at him with a face of confusion then something clicked in his brain he grabbed the flame thrower and ran burning all the targets into dust and when a surprise target came up he whacked its head with his crow bar taking of its head.

At the demo man training ground 1:10 Pm "alright mate Im goanna put it straight Drink beer and blow the targets to smithereens! said demo man in a drunken gaze hand coach a beer bottle a sticky shooter and a grenade launcher.

"Alright Scot man I will take a sip of your beer" 1 hour later coach was in a dumpster upside down with cardboard body parts all around him and 12 beer bottles around him he just looked up and wondered what the hell happened.

At Engineer training ground 2:10 Pm "Alright boy you see that gun over there, That's a sentry you just need to build it and upgrade it that simple" said engineer To John Marston

"Umm sir I don't build guns I shoot them, im not a smart Texan you know" Said John

Engineer grabbed john by the collar and pulled him down

"Now listen to me boy, I will beat you with this wrench if you don't do what I say" Said engineer in a threating tone

"Alright , Alright" Said John Marston picking up the tool box

30 minutes later

"I think I got it" Said John Marston with a upside down dysfunctional turret that didn't even have the gun in the right place

Engineer just face palmed

"Are you good with a shotgun" Asked engineer

"Ya"Said john Marston

"Then just leave the engineering to me Boy"

"Fine" Said John Marston

at The medic training ground 2:30 Pm

" alvight you zee this Strange device here" Said medic

" Ya "Said the Battle field medic

"Just point it at team mates and it will instantly heal them" Said Medic

Spy training ground 3:00 PM

"Alright assassin boy you see this sapper and this watch and these kit let me explain what they do and this knife to he sapper disables machines this kit or a disguise kit lets you disguise as the enemy this watch when pressing this button lets you go invisible for a short time this knife when hitting a enemy in the back with it instantly kills them now go through this course using these objects" said spy throwing the stuff at the assassin.

"Seems easy enough" Said arno

he got a 1 percent on his score

Spy pistol whipped him after wards

Back at the base all 16 of the men and robots when scout and foxy bashed in

"Guys a wave is coming" Shouted scout

Everybody got up and grabbed there guns as they saw the big blue tank carrier approach when it opened they saw robots run

at them

"Fire!" Shouted soldier as hell broke loose


End file.
